Many applications depend on sending and receiving relatively large amounts of data. Technologies based on transmitting data using light are a convenient option that offers high network bandwidth. (Transmitting data using light is hereinafter referred to as optical communication.) There are a number of devices that use light for transmitting information. For example, optical fibers are capable of transmitting data over vast distances providing high network bandwidth. Photonic integrated circuits (PIC) are another example, in which multiple photonic functions are integrated for providing functionality for light signals.
Some systems for optical communication include a laser emitting device, i.e., a device that, in operation, emits a laser beam that acts as data carrier. For example, the emitted laser light may be modulated for conveying a specific set of data. The laser beam is coupled into an optical waveguide for optically transmitting the data. Vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSEL) represent an example of laser emitting devices in optical communication devices. The optical waveguide may be an optical fiber for optical transmission of the data or a portion of a PIC for optical processing of the data.
Reliability of the components in the optical communication system is of great importance to ensure that data can be reliably transmitted. Failure of one of the components in the chain of optical links may compromise the whole system.